1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shot tracking. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and circuit for transmitting a RFID signal while conserving battery power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reducing power consumption in most portable electronic devices is important but it is especially important in electronic devices that are not rechargeable or have replaceable batteries, and are operated continuously, that is the device is always active in some mode. Such devices are essentially consumables since once the battery power is exhausted the device is no longer useful.
An obvious solution would be to, if possible, program the electronic device with sufficient intelligence to activate and deactivate as needed. However, many modern
sufficient intelligence to activate and deactivate as needed. However, many modern electronic devices require more sophistication than simple activation and deactivation, and the act of activating a device after deactivation may only add to the power depletion. Further, many modern electronic devices include various components that have varying power requirements in order to function properly in continuous operation.
The prior art is lacking in a circuit to conserve battery power while sensing for motion and then transmitting the information pertaining to the sensed motion using a radiofrequency component.